Bashful Imprint
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: Paul didn't imprint on Rachel but someone completely different and to top it off she's his Alpha's baby cousin
1. Chapter 1

Alright I'm just writing down what I come up with off the top of my head. I've been reading a little Paul/Oc stories and figured I'd do one of my own. I've been writing for all my stories and I'm trying my best to update them all but I need a break so here is my story. Hope you enjoy.^^

Chapter one.

It was easy to say she wasn't the most noticeable person you could meet. She was quiet and didn't really like attracting attention to herself. She would always become flustered when a lot of people payed attention to her and she would end up all nervous.

That's how she was around everyone. Even her Nana, who had been taking care of her for the past 4 years since her fourteenth birthday. She just didn't like large group's of people. She didn't even have the guts to talk her own cousin that she missed dearly because of how her father always said she annoyed people. It was true though. When she would talk, someone who sigh and roll their eyes. So she knew it was true.

She sighed as she sat in chemistry class. She had always done well in biology but with Mike Newton sitting next to her,he seemed to think she was his personal nerd even though he was a complete jerk. She leaned on her hand and looked out the window. She just wanted to get home so she could relax some. She tried her best to ignore Mike as he seemed set on making her life hell. She blinked away the tears as she stood when the bell rang,why couldn't they leave her along,at least just for that day. She was thankful it was her last class of the day, but that didn't stop the jocks making fun of her in the hallways.

As she made her way to her locker, she felt her ankle connect with a foot and she tumbled to the ground. Mike's loud laugh made her feel like more of an outcast then normal. She felt more tears well in her eyes but she pushed them down, if she cried she make herself look like more of a idiot. She picked up her stuff and walked the rest of the way to her locker with her head held up slightly. She wouldn't-no couldn't let them see how their teasing hurt. She really didn't have any friends at Fork's High well beside that really nice Bella girl that was in her gym class but that was the only class that she had with Bella. She shoved her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her keys from the little zipping pocket and made her way to her little Volkswagen Bug. She loved the fade white car even though it seemed to be on its last leg.

She adjusted her bag when someone snatched it from and then took her keys. She whipped around and found Mike and his idiot-jock friends. She looked at him then around to the rest of the parking lot. She blushed and sighed.

"Give me my stuff back." She meant for that to come out sounding mad, but it had come out in a whispering squeak.

"Why? So you can run back to your little reservation cottage and cry to mommy."Mike mocked her and she looked at him and reach for her stuff. He held it up out of her reach and she felt her chest tighten in anger.

"Just give me my stuff back." She said a little harsher that time and hopped up to grab her bag. She was more focused on getting that bag. It had her journal in it...

"Please!Just give me my bag!" She was at the brink of tears. Why did she let this effect her so much?

"Aw, is the little baby gonna cry?" Mike mocked loudly and she began to think ever coming to Forks High was stupid. Why had she wanted to come to this school? Oh,yeah, that's right. She was afraid the people on the reservation would hate her since she was a half blood. She was only half Quileute, and that was form her father side. Her mother had been full blooded Irish, with bright red hair and big blue eyes.

Mike yelped and she stopped trying to grab her bag and looked at a glaring Bella. She looked really mad and Mike seemed to notice since he focus on Bella with an "I'm innocent" look on his face. She took the time to snatch her bag and keys back form the moron air-head. Bella shook her head and moved past him. She knelt to the ground and picked up her own pencil.

"You okay,Willow?" Bella ask her. She nodded and quietly thanked her before climbing into her car.

"Willow?" Bella looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"Y-yeah." Willow's voice cracked and she knew it was holding in her tears.

"Do you want to come to the Bonfire tonight?" Willow froze, that meant she would probably see her cousin. She really didn't want to see him. He had told her to leave him alone, but then again that was he was a girl. After that he would be nice to him.

"I..don't know.." Willow said and looked down at her hands.

"Come on it'll be fun. I can introduce you to everyone. " Willow realized Bella must think she didn't live on the reservation.

"I..I guess." Willow stumbled out and Bella smiled a little. She was kind of shy as well but Willow knew that she, herself was worse then Bella.

"Cool, I'll see you at the bonfire at 6 then. It's on First Beach so dress warm." Bella instructed her and Willow nodded before closing her door and driving away slowly. She watched in the rear view mirror as Bella walked back over the Cullen's.

She drove back to the Reservation with light music playing. She could see her house, her Nana was home and Willow smiled softly. Her Nana was probably preparing dinner. She grabbed her bag and walked to the house. It smelled like spices.

"Nana, I'm home." Willow said and looked at her dark russet skinned grandmother. Her long silver hair was braided and fell down her back smoothly. She wore her normal sweater and grandma jeans. For her Nana being in her later 60's she was still in good shape, but power walking every morning probably helped her a lot.

"Oh,Hi Darling. I made my apple pie if you'd like some." Her Nana said and she turned. Willow nodded and smiled.

"I will Nana." Willow said as she turned to make her up the stairs to the second floor before climbing another set of stair that were hidden behind a door to her room. She turned her Nana's attic in her room. It was actually very nice. Her walls were a soft blue,she had a dresser that was built into the wall. It was a bright white. Her closet was right next to her stairs. And was a nice size as well. Her floors were wood and clean. Right in front of her stair case was her white desk. To the left of her stairs lead to her bathroom. Since two of her walls slanted her bed was put right under the slant on the right side of her stairs. Since the wall was slanted she had a fake head board for her bed. It was a pristine white canopy clothe. On either side of her bed were little white lanterns. She would normally put little tea light candles in them. She had a white paisley bed spread and matching pillows. Her night stand was white as well with three more drawers. It held her phone, i-pod home/alarm clock. To more colors them blue and white in her room she had pink cherry blossom in a small flower vase. They were fake of course but it was nice.

She sighed and sat down at her desk before opening her lap top to check her email. Sure the rest of her Nana's house was kind of just dark wood and old stuff but her Nana let her decorate her her room how she wanted it. It used to be flowers and clouds till her fifteenth birthday.

Once her emails were all replied to she finished her little home work. She tucked her leg under her to be more comfortable. It wasn't hard for her to finish her English report. It was over the Odyssey. Nothing hard really,to have to write about a hero trying to get home to his family. She layed down on her bed and thought about the bonfire. What if she got made fun of?Did she really want to go or no? All she had to do was take her shower, get dress for the bonfire or into her pajamas and curl up in her bed with her book. Sighing yet another time she lifted herself up on her elbows and blew a wavy curl out of her face. She looked down at her black t-shirt and cropped boyfriend jeans. She really contrasted her room. Shaking her head,she stood and made her way down the stairs to her bed room door and quickly walked to the kitchen before she chickened out and ran back to her room.

"Nana?" Willow asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes,Dear?" Her grandmother said looking up form her cooking.

"I...um..wondering if it would be alright to go to the bonfire on the the beach?" Willow said and pushed her glasses up on her nose. They constantly fell to the tip of her nose, it aggravated her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! You go get ready dear and I'll make sure you have something to eat before you go." Her grandmother shooed her up the stairs and Willow walked into her room almost wishing her grandmother grounded her for some reason so she didn't have to go to the bonfire.

She grabbed fresh undies and bra before going into he little bathroom. It was wall white with a glass and stainless steal sink. She only had a tub and it was in the corner. She took a quick bath and made sure all of the conditioner was out. It was gross when conditioner was left in her hair,it made it all greasy.

Once dried off and her hair up in a towel she walked into her room and to her closet were she quickly picked out a purple lacy tank top that had a slight V-neck,a pair of slim boot cut jeans that were a light indigo and a nice warm gray fleece hoodie. She dressed quickly and pulled on on clean ankle socks as well as her nice black high top converse. She brushed her long black hair and ran her fingers through it. She sighed and walked out of her room. She smelt chicken and her stomach growled as she walked back into the kitchen.

It had only taken her 45 minutes to get ready and her Nana had made her a chicken breast with potato and corn. How she could cook so fast was beyond her but it didn't really bother Willow.

"Thanks Nana." Willow mumbled and sat down at the table. Her locket clicked against the wood. The gold locket was a gift from her father. It hung to below her chest. She had no idea why the chain of the locket was so long but she never took it off.

"So Dear,who invited you to come to the bonfire?" Nana asked and Willow picket at her food,she was really to nervous to eat.

"Bella...She's a girl from my school."

"A friends of yours?"

"Well yeah,we don't talk very much though."Willow ate as much as she could before pushing the plate away and looking at the time. 5:40...crap. Willow stood up and dumped the rest of the food into the garbage can and washed her dishes before going back up to her room to brush her teeth and put mascara on.

She only wore mascara really but she stopped and looked at her reflection. Her mocha skin was light compared to her grandmothers russet skin, she had dark freckles on her nose and her blue eyes stared back at her. She wasn't super skinny but she wasn't overly big. She was short yes, only standing at 5'4, but that was from her mother. She sighed and grabbed her keys from her desk and closed her closet doors. She was a bit of a neat freak.

"Nana,I'm going." Willow called as she opened the door. Her Nana popped her head head out of the kitchen door way and smiled.

"Alright, Dear. See you later. Remember drive careful and don't you be having the cops cal me."Her Nana joked and Willow blushed lightly but nodded and walked to her beat up bug.

Climbing in, she started her beast and pulled out of her drive way before quickly going to the beach she was supposed to meet at for the bonfire. There was a lot of cars there when Willow pulled up and she looked nervously at the large group of teens that were sitting around the huge fire that was glowing green from the drift wood.

She let a breathe out and turned her car off and climbed out. Locking it,she made her way to the large fire and looked for Bella. She spotted her sitting next to a group of giants. One was standing and he had to be at least 6'1.

"Willow!"Bella called for her and she smiled."Over here."

"Hi." Willow said quietly as she walked up to the group of people. Two girls and seven guys. She only knew two and that was Bella and her cousin. The women Bella was talking with was very pretty but had a scar running the whole one side of her face. It looked like it hurt. She smiled softly at the women,who smiled back and stood,giving Willow a big hug.

"I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you." Willow smiled shyly. This was her cousins fiance.

"You too. I'm Willow."

"Willow?" She cringed and looked down as her large then large cousin walked up to her. She was expecting him to hate her but what he did was the complete opposite. He lifted her up into a tight hug and she went as rigid as possible for a girl her size to go.

"Hi Sam." Willow whispered when he set her down. She hadn't seen her cousin since he was still in grade school and she was just starting school. He had grown a lot as well, he was engaged too.

"Why haven't you come over when Grandma comes over."He said in a stern voice that she had a hard time just being quiet too.

"I-I thought you hated me." She said in a soft whisper as she picked at her nails.

"I could never hate you,your my baby cousin Will." Sam said,engulfing Willow in yet another hug. This hug though,Willow knew how much Sam had missed her and she hugged him as best as she could back. He was lifting her pretty much a foot off the ground,so it was kind of difficult.

"And why aren't you going to the reserve school?" He asked this time his brows were frowned and Willow shrugged and looked at the ground. Did she mention she didn't like-scratch that- hated being the center of attention. Everyone's eyes were on her and her skin flustered to a soft raspberry color.

"Willow,"Bella said and looped arms with her. Willow flinched a little at the small contact. She wasn't used to anyone really touching her either."I want to introduce you to everyone. Seeing as you already know Sam, I'd like you to meet Jacob, Jared,Quil,Embry, Seth and Paul. Guys this is Willow Uley."

Willow received a greeting from everyone of the guys she was introduced to and given a hug. Every single one of the guys were blazing hot. Not looks wise, well that too, but temperature wise. She wondered if they had some weird temperature disease seeing as he cousin and his tall guy friends were only dressed in cut off jeans and a tank top.

One guy though, hadn't said hello or even moved from his spot on the log he sat at. He was handsome though, very handsome. He looked to be tall as well, his muscle mass wasn't huge but he had just enough to make himself look very nice. He had to lift weights or something. She looked at his eyes. Deep chocolate brown,she would have thought they were nice if he wasn't staring at her with a weird look in his eyes.

PPOV

He snorted when Jake and Embry both were trying desperately to get Bella to laugh. They had made a bet for 20 dollars to see who could get her to laugh first and they were just making themselves look like idiots.

Bella however turned her head quickly to the side as a girl walked over. Paul rolled his eyes and turned to look at the ocean. So Bella invited one of her friends,big deal.

"Willow!Over here."

Willow...that was a pretty name. Paul glance over and as he did so the smell of rain and strawberries filled his nose. He glanced at the girl and all he could see was her. Her long wavy black curls that feel to her elbows, light coffee colored skin, and short height. She was beautiful. Her face was soft featured with high cheek bones and a button nose that had freckles. She wore black thick rimmed rectangular glasses that framed her eyes. Paul stared at her eyes,getting lost in the icy blue color. No her eyes weren't like ice,they were like a clear blue river,sparkling in the sun.

"I could never hate you,your my baby cousin Will." Sam said,engulfing Willow in a hug.

Paul's eyes went wide. Oh shit.

….He just imprinted on Sam's baby cousin.

So what did you think?Please review and tell me how it was. I'm not sure if I'm going to update but I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is the second chapter to my new story Bashful Imprint. Please review and tell me what you think.(^-^)

Chapter 2.

Willow yawned as she sat up. Wait...when did she get home?Looking around her room she found her shoes and hoody sitting on her desk chair and her glasses were on her night stand sitting next to her phone. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her clothes. She defiantly needed a bath.

(Pack)

Sam paced waiting for Paul to arrive in the meadow. Jacob was sleeping curled up in a ball next to him. Seth,unfortunately was digging a hole with Jared to see who could dig faster. They needed to discuss the patrols and well a few other things as well. Sam was thankful he was able to block his thoughts from the others, he wasn't very happy about the new development with Paul. Shaking his black head, layed down knowing Paul would still be awhile.

Willow turned out to be just as beautiful as her mother. Sam had been very close to his Aunt Lily even though she wasn't apart of the reservation by blood. She won everyone over in the little community, she was loving and very motherly. She would often yell at him if he got in trouble with his parents after he got yelled at by his parents. She was in a way his second mother. She had been very beautiful, her hair was long,nearly reaching her butt and it feel in soft curls. She was pale with freckles everywhere and wide ocean blue eyes. She had been short, he wasn't sure but she had been shorter then him when he was only in the seventh grade.

His Uncle Mark,much like his own father was a werewolf. Lily knew and was actually happy for some reason. Mark was much like the rest of the werewolves,tall and muscular. He dwarf Lily by more then a foot. He remembered how his Uncle was when Lily told him she was pregnant. He ran around he whole reservation telling everyone about it. Sam chuckled as best as he could in his form and shook his head. When Willow...was born, she was so tiny and Mark had dwarfed her with just holding her in his hands. Mark had stopped phasing after that, saying his life was for his family now, he had to protect Lily and Willow.

Sam was there as Willow grew from baby to toddler to small child. She had always been small. He baby sat her a lot as well. She had been so hyper and very adventurous, she would want to go into the woods and run around. Sam didn't mind till the little devil decided to get lost and he spent five hours looking for her only to find her in the meadow they all sat in. Willow,his baby cousin wasn't a baby anymore. She was so different from then, since Mark and Lily passed away.

Paul decided to thunder in then,waking him from his thoughts. Jacob woke up,Leah looked bored, Embry was well Embry, Quil just seemed uninterested while Seth and Jared continued digging after they saw who came into the meadow.

"_Why the hell are you late!" _Sam growled out to the large gray wolf standing in front of him. Paul was panting hard and looked like he was a little frazzled.

"_Sorry, my mom had me working at the store._" By store, Sam knew Paul's mom had him baking and fixing up the only bakery in the reserve. His words checked out as Sam saw him kneading doe and it made the others laugh. Paul did smell like baked goods.

"_Fine, but down to business-Seth,Jared stop digging!" _Sam said and shook his head as the two shook the dirt out of their fur. Sam quickly went over patrols with everyone,who was with who and when they would be taking patrol over from each other as well as where they would be.

"_Why the hell do I always get stuck with Leah?" _Jacob yelled after Sam stopped talking. Sam looked at him, if he wasn't so damn immature the knuckle-head would be alpha but he's still to wrapped up in Bella, though Sam had nothing against her. Jacob just needed to move on and stop trying to make her love him. Without answering he turned to Paul and stared him down. Paul's fur stood up and he looked everywhere but at Sam. So he knew he was in for it.

"_You've imprinted on Willow._"That sent a shocked energy through the pack,guess Paul was hiding it,Sam mused._" All I have to say is let her come to you Paul, she is no where near ready for a relationship with you. Also I have no idea if she will phase eventually because of her being a Uley. Oh and if you force her into anything._" Sam growled into Paul's face._" I'll skin you alive and make Emily a nice gray rug."_

_(_P-POV)

Paul looked at his alpha and blocked his thoughts, if Sam would of heard what he was think, he knew for sure Sam would of snapped on the spot. Paul decided to watch Willow sleep a little. She looked so peaceful and it calmed him down enough before he came to the meeting. No,he wasn't stalking her...he was just watching over her secretly. Alright that was really bad but he didn't care. Willow was his imprint, though Sam did come off very convincing about the skinning thing. He needed an excuse to see Willow more. With Sam being over protective of her it was going to be hard-no-impossible to be able to get her to like him.

What if...what if she really did phase,would that change the imprint?Paul looked at Sam and nodded before he moved to go lay down, today was mostly just chilling out until the first round of patrols started and he was thankful, he barely slept last night.

(Willow's POV)

Her bath felt amazing,like she washed away a layer of just dirt and came out with a new body. Walking into her room she was combing her hair and walking to her closet to get dressed for the day. She looked at all her clothes. Mostly just jeans and t-shirts. Her grandma bought her nice clothes to wear. She kept the clothing in the bags and boxes at the bottom of her closet. Her grandma often ordered her the expensive name brand clothing online. She has so much Hollister clothes it wasn't funny not to mention Ambercrombie and Fitch. She didn't wear them because well she didn't like how they hugged her body. She pulled on a pair of light colored jeans, she wasn't sure where they were from but they fit and that was all that mattered. She looked through her hoodies and found her nice one that said "WILD THINGS". They gray hoodie consumed her and she sighed in warm contentment. Slipping her glasses on she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun, put in a pair of small diamond ears and straightened out her locket before she slipped on a pair of flip flops. (Outfits are on my page for this whole story so far.)She yawned slightly,still tired.

The smell of her Nana's cooking though, made her walk down the stair to the kitchen. She stretched a little and sat down with a small smile to her grandma."Morning Nana."

"Good Morning Darling. Did you sleep well?" Her Nana asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Fine,I was thinking about going into town for a ' know, get some books. Maybe walk around some. " Her Nana nodded and looked at her before she gave Willow a small smile." Why don't you go change dear."That was a statement, unfortunately,"You wont get any boys to notice you in your weekend clothes." That's what her Nana called all her clothes. Weekend clothes. Why did she have to change how she looked, let alone dressed.

"But I like my clothes Nana." Willow said standing, she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"I was only suggesting to change Dear. Your perfectly fine the way you are. But maybe you could wear some of those nice clothes I bought you and maybe go see if there's any job openings at that coffee shop you like." She knew her Nana's heart was in the right place, but she really didn't like the tight clothing.

"Starbucks?"

"Yes,that one!"Her Nana smiled,"You'd have some extra money to put away for college and maybe even buy a new car." Willow smiled,Nana thought her old bug was a death trap waiting to happen, but she loved the old car.

"Maybe Nana." Willow said, giving her Nana a kiss on the cheek. Afterwords,she was out the door and to her bug. It growled to life and she pulled away from the old house. The idea of working at Starbucks was nice...and the extra money could be put away for college or maybe her own bookstore. Willow smiled a little wider and shook her head as she passed the 'Thank You for Visiting The Quileute Reservation' sign and was into Forks a short time after. The drive really didn't affect her anymore since she drives to Forks more then five times a week.

Once into town,she parked by her favorite book store and walked in after locking up her car. Jeff, the owner of the book store,greeted her warmly. He was twenty-three and really nice. She smiled back and went to the fictional section and it only took a short thirty minutes to pick out 5 new books to add to her small collection that was building her Nana's living room.

"Find your books,Willow." Jeff grinned and Willow nodded softly. Jeff knew she didn't like talking and Willow was grateful for it.

"You know, you'll be able to open your own book store with you buy 4 book every two week." Jeff joked, he wasn't all that funny to most people,but then again, Willow didn't really care. He was funny in her books.

"Thanks Jeff." Willow said with a small wave."Bye."

"Bye Willow!"Jeff called out as she left the store. Walking to her car, she unlocked it put her books away and pulled out her license. Might as well put an application into the Starbucks. She let a sigh out and made her way to the coffee shop. Willow was actually a little excited to see a 'HIRING' sigh in the single large window. She wouldn't mind working that much. It'll make her Nana happy.

Once she was in, she regretted even walking into the place at all. Sitting at one of the tables was Mike and his group of friends including Jessica. That girl hated her and she had no clue why.

"Ew, look who just walked in." Willow felt the sting of tears already. She blocked everything out and just walked to the counter and waited for the someone to come to the register.

"Look at the hoodie."

"It has to be like sizes to big for her. I wonder what she's hiding?"

"I heard she's pregnant. I mean why else would you hide behind huge hoodies."

The tears were about to fall when a pretty blonde girl popped up. She had on a bubbly smile. She was dressed in a orange,yellow and white plaid button down top, a white tank and had on a white apron that said 'I heart Starbucks'. She very pretty, light tan skin, natural curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.(Outfit is on my page.)

"Hi!What can I get for you?" She said sweetly and Willow smiled back softly.

"I um was wondering if your still hiring?"

"Oh!Yea, we are actually. You know I like you. Follow me." The blonde lead her to a table not far from Mike's group. Jessica was glaring hard at her. If looks could kill, Willow was sure she would be dead.

"So why do you want to work here?" The girl asked Willow.

"Well, I um need to save up money for college and well I just need the extra money. I have a really good work ethnic though. I'm a fast learner too." Willow really wanted the job. She didn't know why but she did.

The girl laughed softly and gave a wide smile," I knew I was right. You know, my Mom always told me I was a good judge of character and I was right about you. I'm Ally by the way and you got the job..."

"Oh I'm Willow. Willow Uley." Willow said quickly. She was really excited. Today had to be her lucky day to be able to get a job this easily.

"Willow. I like it. It's pretty. But the G.M(General Manager) here is a bit of a jerk and he makes us were neat button down shirts or sweaters or blouses. Whichever. I hope that's not a problem." Ally said and gave a small smile. Looked like it wasn't her lucky day, but least her Grandma money wouldn't go to waste. She shook her head and looked at the paper that was in front of her. A working permit.

"You guardian and school principal has to sign this slip saying you can work. Oh and you have to hold at least a C average to keep the job. Bring this back Monday and I can get you on the schedule by Thursday."Ally smiled and then placed another piece of paper in front of her. It was an application.

"The G.M will still have to have a meeting with you on Tuesday if you get that Workers Permit signed and back her by Monday. You have the job but Jesse has to like you if you want to get good hours. Like I said not the nicest guy. "Ally joked with a grin and handed Willow a pen. She smiled and quickly filled it out and gave all the information she needed. She handed it to Ally and gave a small smile when the blonde girl grinned at her.

"Alright. I'll see you Monday then?"

"Right,I'll see you Monday." Willow stood with the paper in her hand and smiled again. She was smiling quite a lot that day.

"Okay!Bye Willow." Ally walked back to the back counter with the application and Willow walked out of the coffee shop and smiled before giggling and walking back to her care. She was really happy. Not only did she get the job but she didn't care for once what Jessica said about her.

She walked over to her car and found her tires were all flat. Well there went her good mood. She sighed and looked at them. They were slashed. Great, now she had to buy new tires! She pulled out her cell phone and looked for her grandma number. She stopped though seeing the time. It was a quarter past 4. Her grandma was at her afternoon knitting club. Who else could she call? Shaking her head she decided on her cousin. Might as well.

"Hello?" Sam answered his phone gruffly.

" Sam?"

"Willow? What's wrong?" He asked completely serious now. She could hear it in his voice.

"My cars tires are flat. Do you think you could come get me." Willow said softly. She rubbed her eyes. She was really tired for some reason.

"Yeah, But I'll have to send one of the guys."He sounded defeated,"My truck is gettinog worked on right now too."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupted you in anything. You don't have to come get me if you don't want. I can walk..."

"Are you crazy! The forest is full of animals that could hurt you Will!" Sam said quickly, same old protective Sam. She smiled softly and shook her head. She really did miss him even though he only lived ten minutes form her own home. He hadn't changed after so many years besides his freakishly tall self and freakishly tall friends.

"Alright Sam..."

"Okay, Will. Where are you?"

"I'm in front of Coroner's Book Store in Forks."

"Alright. I'll send Jacob.. and Paul to come get you."Willow had heard yelling in the back ground as well as a huge crack. Almost like a tree had fallen or something.

"Sam?Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Just Paul being a moron." She heard a faint _'Don't tell her that!',_before there was a lot of laughing. She frowned. Sam's friend were strange. Sam chuckled before talking again.

"Alright, Paul and Jake are going to bring you back here to my house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye Willow. Love you." Willow felt her body go tense.

"Love you too Sam." She hung up quickly and felt her body slump against her car. She really wished her luck wouldn't of failed just as quickly as is started. How was she supposed to get to school if her car didn't have tires? Lord, why!

Willow sighed and leaned on the hood of her bug and held in her frustration. No need for her well built walls to come crashing down because someone slashed her tires. What did she do anyway? It's not like she's mean to anyone. So why would someone want to slash her tires?

"Willow?" She jumped, a scream escaping her mouth and she lost her balance. She closed her eyes waiting for the impacted and felt a hand gripping her elbows. She looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes that softened looking at her. She blushed brightly as she noticed it was Paul,how embarrassing. Though, his eyes were so deep she could just get lost in them and he was very handsome. She blushed even brighter if that was possible and she looked down when Paul grinned at her.

"Are you always this jumpy when someone says your name?" He grinned and Willow say humor in his eyes. He thought it was funny that she nearly fell. She wanted to be mad but all she did was stuttered slightly. Jacob rolled his eyes and smacked Paul in the head.

"Forget him,Willow. Lets get you back to Sam's place. I swear he treats you like his baby sister and not his cousin." Jacob said leading her to a truck. She liked Jacob, he seemed like someone she could be friends with but she couldn't get Paul's eyes out of her head...

So I put a small Willow/Paul fluff in it. Please review and check out my outfits on . I have links on my page. Check 'em out and leave a comment on my outfits. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well I don't own anything even if it would be nice to own Alex Meraz. Comment if you agree. =^-^=.Anyway.. I'm really into writing this story because for some reason I became obsessed with Twilight again since I had to read the book for my speech class. And no I don't have a speech impediment. My school requires us to take a class were just talk the whole hour and have to give verbal reports and all very embarrassing. Any who My other stories will be updated as soon as I can get to them, I'm trying my hardest to work on all of them a little each but I have to study for my finals to and that is taking a lot of more time then I first thought it would...Well enough about me and my boringness. On with the story!

Chapter 3.

Willow smiled softly watching her cousin interact with his friends. He was still the same old Sam that he was from when she was little and she was happy that he stayed that way. He seemed to be the ringleader of the large group of guys. If one did something wrong one look made that one boy stop and well look very submissive. They almost interacted in a way that reminded her of a pack of animals or something.

She shook her head at the ridiculous idea, they probably just saw Sam as a older brother figure or along the lines of that. She sighed and sat on the ground, Sam's home was welcoming and warm but she liked her house better. It had memories that she didn't want to let go of just yet. She jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Emily looking at her with a small smile. She liked Emily, she really thought her and Sam made a cute couple.

"I'm sorry if I startled you,but I figured I'd come and call you for lunch before the guys came in and devour all the food." Willow nodded slightly, she really hasn't talked. She was to content to not even say a word. Plus with Paul always looking at her with a look in his eyes, she really just wanted to stay out of the spot light. Following Emily into the home her and Sam shared,Willow was consumed with the delicious smell of pasta and garlic bread. She looked at all the food Emily cooked. She made enough to feed an army and them some.

"So Willow, tell me about yourself. "Emily said with a warmth filled smiled. Willow stopped momentarily. No one had ever asked about her at all.

"Oh,um well. I'm 17. My birthday is in month and a half. Uh.." Willow became flustered as she noticed a few of the boys had walked into the room. Well actually all of them including a very greasy Jacob. Emily shooed him to go wash up and Willow felt a little bad that he had to fix her.. er.. replace her tires,not fix, replace.

Willow moved out of the way just in time for the group of boys to attack the food. Emily was looking at all of them, with a smile on her face till she looked and saw something.

"Sam, wheres Leah, Brady and Collin?" Sam looked up, his mouth was stuffed and he swallowed completely before speaking.

"They had to help LoriAnn with the bakery."Emily nodded accepting the answer and for some reason everyone looked at Paul who was shoveling his face. He looked at them,then too Willow before he swallowed and grinned at her. She blushed as he answered," Mom wanted them to be at the bakery,don't look at me."

Willow sighed softly and looked at her food. It looked delicious,smelled like it too,but with how the guys were just shoveling their faces with food she kind of lost her appetite. Emily looked at her and Willow blushed brightly at what she said next," Oh, Don't worry Willow. You'll get used to the boys eating habits. They don't have very good table manners." Emily giggled when the boys all grumbled. It made Willow smile as she looked at the large group. She felt...she felt at home there. Like she was loved. This was her home. Shaking her head softly she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom.

(Sam's POV)

"Sam...Is Willow alright. She doesn't seem very happy. I mean,its just..." Sam looked at Emily. She seemed torn and Sam looked to the others. They all knew because of their link they share. Emily, however, was in the dark. Sam waited, hearing the bathroom door click he looked at his fiance.

"Willow's parents died 4 years ago in a car accident. She was in the car and had three cracked ribs and a gash on her cheek and a hell of a lot more cut and marks all over. She was in the hospital for awhile. But when she came out, she was different. She used to be the complete opposite of how she is now. She used to were bright colors and actually was a very sociable girl." Sam paused and looked at the door way. Willow stood there looking at him. She had tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Emily final noticed the tears on the girls cheeks and moved to hug her. Willow just stood there and Sam almost winced in pain at how sad she looked. After all this time and her heart was still wounded.

"If you guys wanted to know all you had to do was ask." She whispered and wormed her way out of Emily's hug. She turned and stormed out of the house. Sam chased after her quickly with everyone following after the cousins.

"Willow!Come on! Will, they were just worried about you!" Sam looked from Willow to Paul quickly. Paul looked like he was about to kill Sam for upsetting Willow. Sam bared his teeth at the man, Paul was a twenty-two year old man going after a girl that was his baby cousin.

"No! All you had to do was ask what happened! You didn't have to go blabbing my business to everybody!" She snapped out with a fury that Sam remembered all to well. This is the old Willow that he remembered, but as soon as her angry came, the faster it went away. She was good at controlling her emotions. Paul was tense next to him, Sam could sense the need to go and comfort her rolling off Paul in waves of concern.

"I knew you wouldn't of wanted to talk about it and everyone was worried, Willow!" Sam said in a alpha voice that seemed to calm her down a bit more. He wondered to himself if she would phase with how she responded to his commanding voice.

"You still could of asked me, maybe I didn't want everyone to know what happened maybe I wanted to tell them when I was comfortable with it." She said in a emotionally dead voice. She seems to of locked her emotions away.

()

She couldn't believe he just put her business out in the world like that. Sure the people he told were his fiance and his friends, but she barley knew them and seriously didn't want them to now how she came to live with her Nana.

She took a deep breathe and put her walls up,full force. She didn't need to be getting close to anyone if they were only going to be pitying her all the time. She turned and looked at her car and shook her head, guess she would be back to her bike yet again. She looked at her cousin and turned sharply, storming into the forest. She didn't want to be near anyone at the moment,she just wanted to go into her room and lock the door. She didn't need anyone to pity her, not her cousin, his friends and especially not her Nana if she found out that she had started crying when Sam told everyone about her mom and dad.

She kept running, she knew these woods like the back of her hand. She'd been wondering around the forest since she was little. She shook her head thinking of how Sam always used to play hide and seek with her when she was younger. Jumping over a fallen, moss covered tree,she halted. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. In front of her was...something, drinking from a human! She gasped when it looked at her and hissed, blood red eyes scaring the living crap out of her. She turned and high tailed it out of the area, hearing it chuckle didn't help with her fears. Screw her pride!She wanted Sam or her Nana or Emily. She stumbled a little and fell to her knees. She scrambled to get up and continued running once she was on her feet. Bursting through the trees she kept running until she crashed into Sam.

"Jesus!Willow, whats wrong, what happen?" She now felt the hot tears that were running down her face. She was terrified, that...thing was eating a human being! It was a freaking cannibal.

Sam lifted her face to look at him," Willow, what's wrong. I have Paul and Jacob looking for you in the forest!What happened?"

"There was this thing! It was eating a human!And it was human, I think. It was coming after me!" Her word flooded out of her mouth in one breathe. She was trembling, she could feel it. She necklace was shaking as she looked down at her feet. She heard two sets of heavy feet running into the clearing in front of Emily and Sam's house and whipped around. She saw Jacob and Paul looking Sam, they nodded and she turned back to her older cousin.

"Willow, Emily's gonna take you inside and get you something to eat and drink."He kissed her forehead lightly and them patted her head before Emily smiled and took her into the home. She turned around and saw everyone running into the forest. They weren't going to fight that thing were they? She turned to Emily.

"Emily..what are they doing!That thing can hurt them!" She snapped out in a frantic voice. She felt the need to go after them. Emily's grip,however, wouldn't let go of her wrist until they were in the house.

"Willow, Sam wants us to stay in here. What's going on in the forest is dangerous and that's all I'm telling you." She said sternly, she reminded her of her mother," Willow...it's not my place to tell you. All you need to know is that you safe here because we all love you." Emily said with a smile and Willow looked at her with frowned brows.

"Who's place is it to tell me then?" Willow asked softly. It took Emily a minute to comprehend what she had said. Willow wasn't stupid she heard what Emily had slipped into her little pep talk. Willow watched Emily as she closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"That is for you to find out...if he would just make a move already." Emily smiled mischievously at her, Willow blinked and watched as Emily went into the kitchen with a small laugh. That...confused her more then anything. Who had to tell her? What was so freaking dangerous? Well she knew that answer, the damned thing that was eating that human. She shivered thinking about it and layed down on the couch, it smelled like the woods. She let her eyes flutter shut, she was really tired all of a sudden.

She jolted up when someone jumped on the couch squishing her into the worn,but comfortable cushions. She squeaked and wiggled as much as she could.

"No use Will, your not getting me up." Sam chuckled and bounced on her. She glared at the pillow she had her head resting on and looked at the other lounging men in the living room. She felt no need to be mad at them...they would of asked her eventually.

"You guys are no help at all." She started to think. Where was Sam's ticklish spot again? She wiggled a little and moved her arm to pinch the back of Sam's leg. He jumped with a yelp and Willow took that time to roll out from under him. She landed on the floor with a soft thump and her long hair feel into her face. She looked at everyone, and laughed softly. She might as well get used to them, she would be spending a lot of time with them, for what ever reasons, she didn't know at the time. She just knew she would.

(Monday)

Willow sighed as she sat up, her fist making contact with her screaming alarm clock. She looked at the time..6:45! God, she was running late. She tripped over her blankets and rushed into her bathroom.

She normally took 45 minute baths but she cut it short to 15 minutes. Nearly running out of her bathroom while she was brushing her hair,she frantically pulled on fresh underwear and bra. Jeans! She threw her closet open and grabbed a pair of light colored skinny jeans. They hugged her hips and thighs and at that particular moment she just needed to get dressed and out the door. School started in 15 minutes. She pulled on a dark gray and black, three quarter sleeved baseball shirt. Stumbling to grab socks and her converses. She just threw her hair up into a pony tail, grabbed her bag and books and shot off down her stairs. She'll pick up her room later. Rushing down the main stairs she ran out the door before her Nana could even say bye. The older women blinked but chuckled.

Willow started her car and floored it out of her drive way. She hated when she woke up late and she glared down at her stomach when it growled. She focus on the rode and tried her best to stay within the speed limit. She pulled into one of the open parking spaces and jumped out of her bug,locked it and raced to the school. Four minutes before first hour started. She raced to her locker and threw her books into to the small space, grabbed her history book and ran to class. She skidded into the class room right as the bell rang and almost chocked on air. Sitting in her classroom was Jacob,Embry and Quil!

"Miss. Uley! Will you please stop staring at our new students and please take a seat. I'd like to start my lesson." She blushed and nodded before walking to her deck in the back. Jessica laughed softly at her.

"Freak!"

And her week of hell begins.

I'm on a roll! I'm going to try and update most of my stories within the week! Review!Pretty please!Okay!And I proof read my story and it was very embarrassing that I let you guess read all the mistakes I made so I'm posting this chapter again with all of my mistakes that I could find fixed!Enjoy Readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is the forth chapter of Bashful Imprint! I know it is taking me a long time to put up chapters for this story . I won't be able to update for awhile after this because I'm going on vacation to see some family In Colorado and well I'm not going to have time to sit and write:/ So I'm trying my hardest to write some chapter for all of my stories!

Enjoy! Oh and I own nothing!

Chapter Four!

Willow seriously was about to strangle the three boys that were following her. She looked calm and quiet on the outside but she was livid on the inside. Wanna know whats worse? They somehow got every class she had even her choir and art class, which she was seriously mad about. Those were her two class that she could relax in, her choir was show choir but Ms. Milly didn't really make her do anything unless needed. And normally it shocked everyone when she sang. And her art class she was always quiet, taking her time on complete assignments and just enjoying being able to doodle in her sketch book...

"Will! Come on, wait up!" Jacob called after her, Embry and Quil followed behind quietly. Must of got the hint she wasn't a happy camper. She turned to look at him and found everyone looking at her with either shock, angry or jealousy that she was talking to these three. Sure she knew that they were all inhumanly gorgeous and extremely hot temperature wise and well she didn't really care. To her they were her big cousin's best friends, maybe her friends if they weren't stalking her.

"Just follow me." She said quietly and made her way to third hour, her show choir class. She inwardly snickered, hoped they knew what they were getting into. Walking into class she smiled softly at her cherry hair choir teacher. They women absolutely crazy, but it worked for her. Her wide doe brown eyes told you she was a very expressive person.

"Morning Will Dear, I see you finally wore a shirt, even though I do love your adorable hoodies!" Willow blushed brightly and nodded a meek smile on her face. She looked at the boys and turned to Ms. Milly.

"You three must be the new transfer students from the La Push school...Jacob,Embry and Quil?"

"Yep," Jacob grinned looking at her," That's us!"

"Well..welcome to Fork's High Show Choir!" Mr. Milly said looked at the three teen boys, who were abnormally large. All three started to grin then looked at her with a blank expression.

"Show choir...?" All three said at once. Willow smiled softly at their reaction.

"Yeah, ya now, like that show Glee on TV! We sing and dance and perform at competitions, the whole shit and shabang! " Willow thought they were more surprised about the show choir thing then the fact that the teacher had a sailor mouth.

"Oh god.." Embry mumbled.

"Now dear, God has no involvement with your personal problems." Ms. Milly grinned, she often looked like a lunatic when she did that, but the classes usually get used to it...usually. It didn't take long before the class was full of chattering students. Willow sat quietly between Jacob and Quil. Embry on the other side of Jacob. Everyone was taking side glances when they notice it was Willow surround by the large-sized boys.

"Alrighty class, we have three new students in our class, but that isn't going to hinder our practice for regionals!" She said loudly and frowned when hardly any of the students looked excited.

"Well who all peed in your guys wheat's! Come one! We qualified for regionals and we are going to qualify for nationals!" Quil looked around and saw everyone nodding beside him,Jacob and Embry. He raised his hand slowly.

"Yea! Quil! " The cherry haired women said pointing at him.

"Um..well..do we have to perform? I know I can't sing." Everyone looked at him and Ms. Milly tapped her chin.

"Well..can any of you play an instrument?" Embry nodded along with Quil. Jacob just kinda sat there looking like a lost kid.

"What about you Jacob?" Ms. Milly asked, a smile on her face.

" I'm musically challenged." He mumbled and Ms. Milly broke into a fit of laughter with the class.

"Well Jacob, you can be my assistant then for the regionals. But you still are going to practice with the rest of the class. " He nodded and looked at Quil and Embry, grinning.

"Quil, Embry what can you two play?" She said crossing her arms.

"I play the drums. " Quil said and Embry made the motion of a guitar.

"Guitar!"

"Good another guitarist." Ms. Milly said grinning," It'll give you a break Willow. I'm sure your fingers bleed by the time practice ends." Willow blushed and shrugged a little. Jacob looked at her and she again, shrugged, but kept her gaze on the teacher.

"Well, okay Mia,Jackie Lulu and Will, come on up. I finally got that piano in here. "Said girls walked up and the three werewolves stared at the mousy girl that was their alpha's family. She sat down in front of the piano, the Lulu girl sat behind the drums and Mia took the mic, Jackie picked up the violin.

Everyone got quiet as Lulu started on the drums, Willow started not long after doing a simple tune on the piano, it was sweet sounding though. She had her eyes closed as she played,Jacob noted. Mia began singing her voice was very high and it was actually good. It fit her.

_Some say I'll be better without you,  
But they don't know you like I do,  
Or at least the sides I thought I knew,  
I can't bear this time,  
It drags on as I lose my mind,  
Reminded by things I find,  
Like notes and clothes you've left behind,  
Wake me up, wake me up when all is done,  
I won't rise until this battle's won,  
My dignity's become undone,_

But I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk,  
I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk,

So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride,  
What if I lose my heart and fail the climb?  
I won't forgive me if I give up trying,  
I heard his voice today,  
I didn't know a single word he said,  
Not one resemblance to the man I met,  
Just a vague and broken boy instead,

But I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk,  
I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I am willing to take the risk,

There will be times, we'll try and give it up,  
Bursting at the seams, no doubt,  
We'll almost fall apart and burn the pieces,

And watch them turn to dust,  
But nothing will ever taint us,

I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk,  
I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I am willing to take the risk,

Will he, will he still remember me?  
Will he still love me even when he's free?  
Or will he go back to the place where he will choose the poison over me?  
When we spoke yesterday,  
He said to hold my breath and sit and wait,  
I'll be home so soon, I won't be late,

He won't go,  
He can't do it on his own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
He's willing to take the risk,  
So I won't go,  
He can't do it on his own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk,

'Cause he won't go,  
He can't do it on his own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
We're willing to take the risk,  
I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk.

As Mia stopped sing Willow continued playing,her fingers played from the high keys to the lower keys in a beautiful tune. She layed her hands on her lap and smiled when everyone clapped. She stood and scurried to get back to her seat, Ms. Milly grabbed the back of her shirt and she squeaked.

"Know,know my quiet little secret. I'm sure everyone will like to hear you sing." Her eyes widened. She didn't want to sing when the three musketeers were looking at her with humor filled eyes.

" I..I oh um well...you see.." She sputtered for words and Ms. Milly chuckled and patted the short girl's head.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just teasing. You only sing if you want to but in regionals, your our secret weapon. " The teacher grinned and Willow hurried back to her seat.

"You sing?"

Jacob and the other two were pestering her now as they walked to fourth hour. She continued to nod but it seemed they wanted a vocal answer from her.

"I'll eventually sing in class, guys. P-please just leave it be for know. O-okay." She stuttered softly and looked at them. She hoped they understood that she liked singing but again she hated being the center of attention. She walked to her locker and watch the guys go to theirs. They were just the social butterflies. Bella was talking to Jacob with Edward next to her. Edward didn't look all that happy, Jacob looked like he was having a hole lot of fun though. Embry was flirting with a group of the cheerleaders and Quil had disappeared somewhere. She shook her head and closed her looker. And again her books were snatched from her arms and Mike grinned down at her. She tried to glare at him but he just held her books about his head.

"Come on cry baby jump for your books."

"Give them back Mike! Come on." Willow tried to demand. It never really worked out all that well. She just could really be mean or stay made at someone. It wasn't who she was, but it seemed that her being herself made others want to make fun of her because she was a quiet person.

" Come on!" She jumped up and her finger tips brushed her books. Damn her and her short height. She jumped though when Mike was slammed into the lockers by a dark russet colored hand. It was in the center of his back and Willow blinked when her books were put back in her hands. Sure she wasn't big enough to do what Embry just did or have the strength to shove the large jock into the locker, but really they didn't need to protect her.

Embry backed off and Jacob glared at him while moving Willow to walk by Quil. Willow looked at Jacob and Embry, the two boys dwarfing Mike.

"Every touch her or mess with her again and you going to have to deal with more then just us three." Jacob snapped out and nodded to Embry, who shoved the jock one more time into the locker and walked away. The bad thing was, the biology teacher was standing right by his door watching and he just shrugged looking at a offended Mike.

Jacob looked at his two pack brothers and nodded as they walked with Willow to class. None of them were all that happy to have to be going to Fork's High but Sam ordered them to protect her. That damn leech got away from them and mention her. It drove Sam insane but the vampire left the reservation so it was out of their jurisdiction, it still didn't stop him from sending them to protect her.

It was surprising at how she got treated in this school. She was picked on and made fun of by a small group of people and everyone just stood around while she had to deal with the air head jocks. Sam will not be happy when he see how she is treated when he checks during patrols. Jacob watched her as she sat silently next to him. She always payed attention in class and it kind of fit her in a way. She was so quiet around them, he should of figured that she was going to be more then quiet in school. What he didn't like though is how she just let the bulling happen. Shaking his head he turned back to the board. He grinned a little to himself, with school almost being done for the day, he wondered how she would react when they asked for a ride home. Her little Volkswagen amazed him at how it still ran, the rust bucket.

Well here you go I seriously like how this chapter turned out. It shows a little more of who Willow is and explains why Jacob,Quil and Embry are at Fork's High! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and her current outfit is up on my profile and all of my other outfits are up to date with my storys so check those out please and leave comments on my outfits!Pretty please:P


	5. Chapter 5

Well I am back from my Colorado trip and I am happy to say this is chapter 5 of my Bashful Imprint story! Please bare with me when I say there will be a lot more moments of seeing who Willow is under her walls of protection and why she became this way, but I don't want to rush into it at all. But there will be Paul fluff in here.=P

I don't own anyone of the twilight cast or fictional characters but I own Willow and her family members that I created.

Enjoy lovely's!~

Chapter 5

Willow groaned as she took slow forceful steps, her faithful bug had kicked the bucket after dropping off of the boys at their houses. She knew her bug wouldn't last with 3 boys that had to weight 300 pound with just muscle mass. She really need to get home to borrow her Nana's car so she could drive into town and drop of her application for Starbucks. She seriously needed the money for a new car no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

She looked at the small hill she has to climb to get to the street, she was already sweating like a man and she new for a fact she wouldn't have time to take a shower and she would be running into the cafe smelling like a dirty sock. She yelped felling a hand on her shoulder and whipped around to see a amused Paul. His hands were up in a surrendering type way and he gave a big grin.

"You look like you need some help." He said and opened the passenger door, looking at her from over the top of her car. She blushed and nodded but kept her head down. She didn't remember seeing him anywhere but he popped up out of nowhere. This rode was leading to the older parts of the reservation and she knew for a fact he lived in the new part of the reservation that was completely the other way.

"What made your car break down?" He asked as he practically pushed the car himself. He grinned to himself seeing her adorable blush cover the bridge of her nose and her cheeks.

"I had to give Jake,Quil and Embry a ride home, they didn't have a way home." She said and found Paul looking at her with that same heated gaze as when she first met him. She looked at the ground and continued to push.

"So the lard asses weight killed your car." He chuckled, she guessed when he put it that it was a little funny. She giggled a little bit and shook her head. It got harder to push her car as they made it to the crest of the hill.

"You laughed..." She looked over at him and noticed he stopped moving, that was why the car wasn't moving as easily." I like it." She looked at him, her eyes blinked quite a few times before he spoke again. "Your laugh, I like your laugh." Her eyes widened and she blushed brightly. She nodded and smiled shyly at him.

She had no idea why a guy like Paul would casually flirt with her. He was handsome and well.. just out of her league and yet he seemed to want to talk to her. She remembered how the girls flocking around him at the bonfire. She shook her head and turned the steering wheel and with new power she gave the bug a forceful shove and it started rolling easily, he was only toying with her. She's seen guys like him all around her school, the only difference is this one is following her.

"Willow! Hey are you okay?" Paul stared at her in awe, the tiny little women had shoved this old hunk of medal that was a bug. He really need to talk to Sam about the possibility that she could phase.

"I'm fine, I..I just really need to get home. I have to go turn in an application." She stumbled out the words and kept walking.

"I can give you a ride if you'd like. It's no problem Willow." Paul said walking backwards next to her. He saw how small she actually was now that he stood next to her. She had to more then a foot smaller then him and then add a few inches. She was truly a tiny women.

"It's okay Paul. M-my Nana is home, she'll let me use her...car." Willow stopped and saw that her grandmothers car wasn't home and her forehead hit the door she was holding.

"My offers still open." Willow tensed up at feeling how close Paul was to her, she could feel his breathe on her ear and neck.

"I don't know,I'm sure Sam could give me a ride. I don't want to i-inconvenience you." She said as she pushed the car into the driveway and leaned into the car to put it in park. She shut the door and looked at Paul.

"I think I-I'll just call Sam,thank you though Paul. I-I just need to talk to Sam." Willow almost regretted saying no to the offer Paul had given her. He looked like a kicked puppy. She chewed on her lip and before her logic kicked in she reached out and her figured brushed his. He turned to her and found her ringing her hands. It was cute, his imprint was more then cute though, she was a gorgeous women.

"Could you ..um take me to Forks?Please?" She asked quietly and he turned from a sad puppy into a grinning idiot. She smiled in her mind, he looked cute, adorable even.

"No problem,Willow. I'll run to my house real quick and I'll be back with my truck." A truck, she should of guessed. She thought to herself and she felt a blush creep onto her face when he gave her a hug,lifting her off the ground. She was ridged in the whole hug, but when he set her down he gave her a wide grin.

"Couldn't resist my self, you have no idea how much this means." He said and turned and started to run."Be back in a few!" She nodded and ran into the house, she needed to change. Ally said that the Manager like the employees to wear blouses or button down shirts. She dove into her closet and began digging in the boxes of name brand clothes, she found a light blue button down blouse and then she looked up and snatched her white tank top and her blue jeans. She stripped and fumbled with the button, she gave up and buttoned half of the blouse letting her white tank top show. She slipped on her white flippies and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She hopped down her stairs and went to the kitchen. Willow looked around and found a note from her grandma. It was telling her she had to run to the store and she would be back soon. Willow sighed and turned hearing a knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened, Paul was standing there with a wide grin on his face.

Willow felt self conscious under his stare. Was her shirt to tight? She knew she should of just put on a hoody. But in truth the shirt she had on was actually already a bit to big for her. It hung on her bottom and made her look flat. Paul looked at her though as if she was a...she didn't even know.

"You ready to go, I can get you there pretty fast." She nodded turned,grabbed her keys and follow Paul out. She looked at his truck, it was a old beat up dodge. It kind of resembled her rust-bucket of a bug. She climbed in next to him, and she sat silently as he drove away from her home and she let out a long breathe, she was nervous about talking with the Manager, if he was there. Ally said he would have a meeting with her Friday but what if her car was still dead. She rubbed her right temple and blinked away the oncoming headache.

"Hey you okay..." His hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped, she seriously needed to get used to being around people that didn't want to hurt her when they touch her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm nervous, I need this job..." She trailed off and Paul looked at the road.

This was the first time he got to talk to her himself, without anyone around or Sam to glare at him when he starts to talk to her. He needs her to accept him, so he could tell her what he is. She looked so sad sitting there putting at her clothes. He knew for a fact she was uncomfortable, it was easy to see on her face. He felt a pain shoot through his chest as she sighed yet again, she was unhappy and he could do anything to help her. Wait...

"Hey, if this job don't work out I'm sure my mom will be more then happy to give you a job and the bakery on the reservation. " She looked at him with a hopeful look in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Really?Do you think even if I got the job at star bucks...would your mom give me a part time job?" He blinked at her, workaholic, but he still grinned he would be able to see her every day she worked.

"Yeah, Ma could always use more help and I'm not the best baker." Paul chuckled and he grinned seeing Willow crack a smile.

Willow looked at the coffee shop and was happy to see that Ally was inside. The girl was nice. She jumped out of the truck when Paul killed the engine, she didn't expect for Paul to follow her into the Starbucks. Ally smiled brightly at her and Willow smiled back.

"Willow!I'm glad you made it! Jesse isn't here today though." Ally looked deflated and gave Willow a grin," But I'm still going to put on schedule for Thursday, Jesse can argue with me. Well make it your audition." Ally looked at the paper Willow handed her and signed her own signature under it. She smiled and looked next to her to see Paul glaring at the group of people by the front window. Willow blushed seeing it was Lauren and her group as well as Mike, who had a very nice shiner. Willow turned back around and found Ally smiling bright at her.

"Ignore her, she's mad cuz' I didn't give her the job. I like you more, she's a bitch." Ally laughed when Willow's mouth went slightly ajar. Paul laughed and Willow blushed, his laugh was deep,husky. Ally saw it an gave a wide grin. Willow looked at her with a wide,owl like facial expression and Ally pouted.

"Okay Willow, I'm gonna put you on for Thursday, to start at four then you can close with me..."Ally said scribbling on the shift sheet from what Willow could see," How does that sound?"

"Awesome..um..what should I wear."Willow fidgeted as Ally looked at her weird.

"Well, I think what you have on it perfectly fine, But since it's getting warmer out then you could were tank tops, nice t-shirts. I,personally,wouldn't care if you came to work in a pair of sweats and a tank top with your hair in a rats nest," Ally grinned," But that's just me." Willow smiled just a little at the girl..er women. She nodded as Ally went over the requirements yet again to make sure that she didn't injure herself on the job. Willow almost laughed at that, hurting yourself at a coffee shop. She nodded though when Ally said to be careful of the hot cream or milk when making the coffee. She understood that much, hot cream/milk equals third degree burns. Willow inwardly cringed, she hated pain. She hated anything that involved pain, Ally smiled at her yet again.

"Well, Willow..I do believe you will be needing this." Ally grinned brightly at the younger girl. Willow blinked but nodded and took the pin...her name tag. She smiled at the smiley face at the end of her name. Hopefully this job will get her more people friendly. She really hated being so jumpy...but she seriously was just a nervous person.

"Okay..so I guess I'll see you Thursday." Willow said and she couldn't help but grin just a little when Ally smiled at her and bobbed her head yes.

"For sure, Willow. But I'll talk to you later. Okay? Gotta get back to work before I get in trouble." Ally said and nodded to the group of people weighting for their orders to be taken. Willow's eyes widened and nodded before she gave a small wave and turned.

Paul followed her out of the coffee shop, he glared when the girl that made Willow uncomfortable called her over to the table she and her friends were at. He saw what the kid with the black eye had done to Willow, how he picked on her for some reason. Paul seriously didn't understand why someone would want to pick on her, she never did anything to anyone and she didn't seem to be very talkative in school by what Jacob had seen that day.

"Hey Willow!"The girl was sickly sweet and was staring at him with a look that before he imprinted would have had the girl at his place by the end of the day, even if she looked like a rat going after cheese with the look on her face at the moment, but Willow was his everything. He loved her more then anything, even if she didn't realize at the moment."So I see _you_ got the job here."

"Um..well yes."Willow stuttered and she was ringing her hands in a nervous manner. Paul refrained from grabbing her hands to stop her.

"I wonder how you did, I mean seriously. Who would hire you."She grinned when Willow gasped slightly," Who'd you sleep with, I seriously would like to know. I mean that's the only way you could get this job. I me-"Paul slammed his hand down on the table, bring attention to them and Willow had a fierce blush on her face as well as blank teary eyes at what the girl had said to her. Paul felt a stabbing pain in his chest at the sight of her tears and he began shaking. He didn't want to phase but this girl was doing a really great job at pissing him off.

"You really need to shut the fuck up, because believe me, I ain't afraid to hit a bitch."Paul ground out,"Sit down chicken shit." He snapped at the black eye boy. He seriously need to calm down seeing as his vision kept blurring, letting him know he was close to phasing. He turned sharply and lead Willow out with his hand resting on her lower back.

He grinned a little hearing Ally kick the group out and told them "not to bring their sorry ass back to her store." Getting in the truck he clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't calm himself down and Willow sat quietly next to him, still ringing her hands. He let a growl out and blinked when Willow jumped. How'd she hear that, he growl low enough where only if you were right by his mouth would someone be able to hear it?

"Paul,a-are you okay." Her tiny hang touched his arm lightly and he instantly calmed. What a small touch from his imprint could do for him. She looked at him with a worried gaze and he grinned at her.

"Yeah, I'm good Willow. Just I hate when people act like that." He said and Willow blushed slightly looking down.

"Thank you,Paul. F-for defending me back there."Willow looked down at her hands, normally she would just walk away before they could see her tears or the fact that she was about to cry. It felt..nice that Paul defended her, but she also felt weak, like she was a little girl and her father was talking to the parents of a person that bullies her at the park.

"No problem, Plus those asses had it coming to 'em. Someone had to do it." He shrugged and continued driving to Willow's house. It was a silent drive but it was comfortable. Paul was happy just being close to her at the moment.

Willow felt the heat coming off of Paul and well it reminded her of the heat that her father used to have. So warm and welcoming..protective as well. She looked out the window and tried calming herself. It really didn't work all that great but it got her mind off the fact that Paul was so close to her, no matter how right it felt to be next to him.

She pinched herself a little, Paul was a player. All he wanted from her was...her checks blush brightly at the thought of that. Don't get her wrong she wasn't naive or anything but she really didn't like think about well sex. She blushed even brighter and started to mess with her hands. They were so interesting sometimes. She looked at the woods as they drove into the reservation, she always loved the woods. She grew up in the wood, they trees and wildlife was like her second home. She squinted though, something was running in the woods...a wolf! It was a wolf. Well it looked like one at the little flash of it that she saw. It looked to be black. She never remembered seeing wolves like that before. Well sure she knew they were in the forest's of Washington and all. But she never thought that they would start making packs in her forest. She blinked widely seeing it just disappear. Turning slight, she had to make sure Paul didn't think she was crazy for focusing so intently on the woods.

He looked almost happy, was he happy cause she just saw a wolf or was he happy about something else. He confused her so much since she met him, he'd go from pissed off to placid,then from happy to calm or from pissed off to a happy idiot. He was like a roller coaster of emotions for her and she was having a hard time understanding him.

She saw her street up ahead and settled down into the seat she was seated in. She was stilled confused on what Paul was and why he acted the way he did, he was always eager to have conversation with her, not that she minded all that much. She means, he was a fun person to talk to. There was something to always talk about, even if it was just him cracking jokes to get a laugh out of her.

"Hey Will!" Paul's hot hand on her shoulder made her jump slight," You okay Willow, you had a weird look on your face."

"Oh uh, yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking about everything Ally told me is all."Willow rambled out.

"Oh alright."Paul looked happy that she told him something, She tilted her head slightly and his grinned widened.

"Um, thank you for taking me into town Paul, I really appreciate it."Willow thanked him and he nodded.

"No problem. None at all. But um..Willow?" She looked up as she closed the truck door. What was he going to ask her.

"_She's so damn beautiful when she does that."_ Paul thought to himself when she tilted her head in question.

"Yeah..."

"Willow...?"

Tehe! Cliffhanger everyone! Sorry it took so long! My internet was down and well I only had my phone to check all of my online stuff. But review and tell me what you thing so far!


End file.
